Princess Diaries: Dark Secrets
by Charity1
Summary: ( COMPLETE! Woot! Yay! I love you guys. ) Killings break out in Mia's town. Who is it?
1. Summary

Authors notes: Hi. This is my first fanfiction- well not really my FIRST, but the first one that has ever been read by anyone else- and I don't really know how you guys will like it. Down below is kind of the outline, you know like on the back of books? It sounds kind of weird, and it probably will be. But it gets kind of boring reading the same stories over again. (Not that there is anything wrong with them! Gotta love em! ^-^) If it sounds to… not Princess Diaries, just tell me before I start to write it. Thanks! 

==

How would you feel if you went from total nothing to gorgeous superstar Princess? Well that's how Mia Thermopolis feels. First her dad comes and tells her she's not only Mia Thermopolis but a Princess, then she gets humiliated in front of hers friends at a dance by being kissed by a boy who just wanted her for the fame, then she finds out her biology partner, Kenny, likes her! Talk about a headache!

But just when things are beginning to get normal again, a killing spree breaks out- right there! - in her own town! When the impersonal killings start to get personal, Mia has to figure out why and who. 


	2. Entries # 1 and # 2

Authors Notes: Okay, here's the first _chapter_. Kind of boring, I know. But first chapters are always boring! Right? Right…? Well, obviously not, but that's okay. ALRIGHT. I am SO annoyed. Does ANYONE know how to make it so there is an indent!? I NEED MY INDENTS! 

****Special thank you to the people who gave me my FIRST reviews ever! Thanks guys! –DreamCoat, Angel150, GothicValleyGirl, Gillian, and Nicole!- I love you! Marry me? Hehehe. ^-^****

__

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the Princess Diaries. Unfortunately. **Cries** But! I do love them anyway ^__^

==

****

Title: Princess Diaries: Dark Secrets

Author: Charity

Rating: G

Genre: Romance 

==

__

Sunday, December first, 3 a.m.

You will never believe what just happened to me. I am totally serious, you will NEVER believe. It was so totally out there.

I was sitting on my bed, reading the book Mr. G had gotten me from the Library and forcing me to read (A book on ALGEBRA, can you believe it? Like I would ever want to read a book on Algebra, AS IF!) And out of no where, Lilly stormed into my room. 

Me, guessing that my mom had let her in, didn't think it was out of the ordinary, until I saw her face. She looked so totally disgusted that I was a little scared. I thought maybe she was mad at me again, but I couldn't think of why. 

But I didn't know. So I asked: "Lilly? What's wrong?" I put the book down, and walked up to her. 

She looked as if she was going to burst any minute. I resisted the urge to run and take cover. 

I know, that sounds so lame, but I'm serious! When Lilly gets mad, she REALLY gets mad! I remember one time in fifth grade some guy had asked Lilly why she was such a freak. Lilly's face had gotten so red we all thought it was the end of the world for poor Billy. (What was WRONG with this kids family anyway? Who thinks about people being freaks in the FIFTH GRADE?) She had said: "Excuse me? EXCUSE ME? WHAT did you say to me?" Poor Billy ended up taped to the bottom of the slide with his socks in his mouth. 

Then there was the time with Norman (The boy who was obsessed with Lilly's feet.) That was pretty weird, and Lilly had made sure HE didn't bother her anymore.

So anyway, Lilly was standing there, all mad.

"Michael has a girlfriend." She told me through clenched teeth.

My heart dropped to my stomach and my hands turned ice cold. WHAT?! WHAT?! MICHAEL HAS A GIRLFRIEND?! HOW COULD THIS BE!? I was so totally in love with him, and he goes off and gets a GIRLFRIEND? Oh God! Is this punishment for going out with Kenny, when I was actually in love with Michael?! 

But then I remembered: Lilly doesn't know. It was probably written all over my face, but instead I just said: "So? What do I care?" 

She walked past me and sat down on my bed, crossing her arms, and actually POUTING. I have never seen Lilly Moscovitz pout before, like EVER. 

She glanced over at me, examining me. "He's going out with Lana."

LANA!? WHY WOULD ANYONE WANT TO GO OUT WITH LANA? Well, besides Josh Richter, and the fact that she's gorgeous and popular. BUT THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT. Why would MICHAEL want to go out with LANA?! He's a COMPUTER NERD, for the love of God! I almost cried. I am not kidding tears almost came to my eyes. 

And of course, after all this shock I forgot to cover my true feelings. "WHAT? Lana!? Lana WEINBERGER?" 

She blinked at me. "Well not exactly Lana herself, but a Lana Clone! I swear to you!" She got up and started pacing my room. "She looks and acts just like Lana. It's a disgrace to the family! I can't believe Michael, MY OWN BROTHER, would do this to me! I just CAN'T believe it! He's always said people like Lana were robots that were programmed to be stupid and snobby. That they were the Devil and were meant to be killed." She snorted in disgust.

Michael actually said that? That's kind of freaky. 

I was going to tell her just that, but she kept going. "And on top of all of it, he actually INVITED her over for dinner. FOR DINNER. I do NOT want to eat dinner with a LANA CLONE."

I was in too much shock to say much. Michael has a girlfriend. MICHAEL has a girlfriend. MICHAEL has a GIRLFRIEND. MICHAEL HAS A LANA CLONE FOR A GIRLFRIEND. 

"I am not going back," she told me. Obviously her mind was made up. "I refuse to go back to that house."

I realized she wanted to stay here. I didn't want her to stay, because I wanted to be alone with my thoughts and try to pull myself together. But, she was my friend, and I had to be there for her. 

She's asleep right now. We watched all the James Bond movies in a row, to try and calm her down and take her mind off of the whole thing. But, actually, I had watched them to try and take _my_ mind off of it. Michael has a girlfriend (A Lana wanna be, no less.)

My mind couldn't believe it, and my heart _wouldn't_ believe it. 

THINGS TO DO:

Buy cat litter

Try to be a better Princess

Stop thinking about MM and his new GIRLFRIEND

Be more:

Responsible

Mature

Happier.

Stop thinking of ways to get back at people

STOP THINKING ABOUT MM AND HIS GIRLFRIEND

__

December second, Girls bathroom

It's true. IT'S TRUE. Michael DOES have a girlfriend! (Not that I didn't believe Lilly, but sometimes she gets out of hand and doesn't look at things for what they really are.) Her name is Sontanna Sugerbaker. I am so totally in shock. I can't believe it! SONTANNA? What kind of name is Sontanna?! Why doesn't she just go and BE Lana Weinberger. 

It was a disaster! A COMPLETE and TOTAL disaster! 

So there we all were at lunch, Me, Lilly with Boris's arm around her shoulders, Shameeka, Ling Su, Tina Hakim Baba, and Kenny was absent today (THANK GOD!). Lars and Tina's bodyguard were at the end of the table, arm wrestling. We were all peacefully minding are own business (Lilly was telling me that she thinks the popular kids don't get charged as much as we do for lunch, Shameeka and Ling Su were ogling some boy at a close by table, Boris was drooling over Lilly, and Tina Hakim Baba was reading one of her romance books called "_Both sides of time.") _when out of NOWHERE Michael comes up to us. 

Lilly stopped babbling on about how unfair and morally wrong it was to charge people more just because they were freaks and looked up at Michael, with the most evil look in her eye I had ever seen. It was so totally scary. 

I, of course, looked at him dreamily. 

Michael looked at us all one by one, and asked if he could sit down. 

"Sure," I said quickly.

"No," Lilly said just as quickly, and at the same time.

He sat down anyway. "So I was wondering, Mia, if you need help on Math for your test next Friday?" I nodded. He continued: "Well, I'm free this weekend if you'd like to come over."

MICHAEL WANTED ME TO COME OVER SO HE CAN HELP ME WITH HIS MATH HOMEWORK? OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!

Lilly glared at him. "What about your little girlfriend?'

He sighed. "Lilly, why do you hate Sontanna so much?"

Lilly's eyes bugged out so big, I thought they were going to explode. "Why!?" She yelled. "Maybe because she's a freaking-!"

But Lilly didn't have time to finish. At that exact moment some skinny girl, with long brown hair and big breasts came up and sat down on Michael's lap.

RIGHT on his lap!! I am NOT kidding!! What is up with Michael lately?! He is so acting like it's not even him! I have never seen Michael SIGH or let some fluffy girl sit on his LAP. What is going on?

We all stared at her. Michael smiled up at her (with her breasts practically in his face!!!!!!) "Everyone," he started. "This is Sontanna Sugerbaker." She giggled and wiggled her fingers at us. 

I couldn't take it. I didn't care how I looked, it was driving me crazy. My heart was pounding in my chest at the sight of how pretty she was, how much he deserved a pretty girl and not some flat chested, yield sign, fife nine girl like me. I got up and ran into the bathroom. 

Now here I am, sitting on the toilet (lid down) writing this to you, while everyone else is meeting stupid, life corrupter, Sontanna Sugerbaker.

I can't take it. I CAN'T TAKE IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT!!! 

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Authors Notes: I know, I KNOW. Michael wouldn't do that. BUT, there IS point to why he is doing it. So, bear with me. 


	3. Entry # 3

Authors Notes: This whole chapter is dedicated to KikiMachi because she made me all happy and fuzzy inside! ^-^ Yay! You are so nice. Thank you so much!! What's a email-update list? Oh, and YzmakBB, I can't tell you if Sontanna is going to die! Hehe. Well I don't know, I am making it up as I go along. ^-^ If you guys have any ideas for my story, just email them to me. Okay. ON WITH THE STORY!

How do you make indents?! I WANT MY INDENTS! 

Disclaimer: One disclaimer was enough? I don't have to write it all over again everyime do I? Because it gets tiring. And it's obvious, I don't own TPDC, or I wouldn't be writing here, I would be writing the real books so we can all read them!!!!!!!!! ^___^ K.

==

__

Tuesday, after school

The most beautiful thing has just happened to Grove High School. His name? Dylan McCarthy. Yes, yes, I know what you are saying. I am supposed to love Michael, right? I do! But oh God, he is sooo totally CUTE! 

But of course, I have to make A COMPLETE AND TOTAL FOOL OUT OF MYSELF! WHY ME? Why was I cursed with such freakishness?! 

Okay, here's the scoop: 

I was walking down the hall to my locker thinking about the seals that my dad's money is saving for me getting Princess lessons(which by the way I don't have to take for a whole MONTH! Grandmere is visiting some cousin, or something), and I felt someone's eyes on me. Which is weird, because no one ever looks at me! Who wants to look at a flat-chested freak? I turned my head, and he was so totally staring me. Dylan, I mean.

His hotness kind of swayed my mind, and (Poor Boris) I didn't even see the person that was on the ground (tying his shoes I learned later) and I kind of…slipped and tripped over him. My head smacked right into Lilly's open locker. 

It was terrible! Everyone started laughing at me like I was some kind of freak show! Which I suppose is true. I really AM a freak, but geez, they don't have to be so rude about it! 

So anyway, there I was, lying on the ground with a big bruise on my head. Lilly and Boris loomed over me, asking repeatedly if I was okay. Which, of course, I was. Well, physically, but MENTALLY? My life was just RUINED! A total babe is watching me, and what do I do? TRIP AND RUN INTO A LOCKER.

Great just, GREAT. 

But apparently, it was. I throw caution to the wind and looked over in his direction. He was talking to Josh Richter (He's friends with Josh Richter!?) and I saw him ask Josh something. I couldn't quite hear, and I sooo didn't want anyone to think I was staring OR eavesdropping so I turned away. 

As I was turning I heard Josh say: "Who her? Oh that's Mia Thermopolis. You don't want to hang around her, she's a freak."

Gee, thanks Josh. 

That just made me so mad. I mean, why would Josh say that to someone? I didn't do anything to him! Well, except ditch him in front of the whole school. But, let's be reasonable, he DID deserve it. You don't just go up to someone and kiss him or her in front of the PRESS. Does anyone do that? Anyone at all!?!? 

I didn't think so.

Well, so anyway, he wanted to know my name. The gorgeous boy wanted to know my name! So I did the next sensible thing: I asked Lilly to figure out his name.

She was good at doing that, I remember one time, there was this boy that kept staring at Shameeka every time she crossed his path. One time he even winked! Well, she didn't know his name, and Lilly was sick of her going on and on about how he was nameless, so she took action. Lilly got his name- AND his phone number, AND address. Shameeka was so excited she almost peed her pants (I am not kidding) Lilly never did tell us how she got the information, but every time Bobby (that was his name) saw Lilly, he ran. Maybe I shouldn't have asked Lilly…

And I realized that, YES I shouldn't have asked! I couldn't believe she would do this to me. SHE TOLD MICHAEL. 

When I had gotten home, I went to check my mail, and someone Instant Messaged me. 

****

CracKing: Hey. 

FtLouie: Hey, Michael!

It was Michael! MICHEAL! I can't breath!!! Why CAN'T I BREATHE?!?!?!

****

CracKing: His name is Dylan McCarthy.

FtLouie: whose name?

CracKing: The guy that was staring at you. 

I almost died! What?! WHAT?! Lilly had told him?! It was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me. I can't believe it! I don't know who she thinks she is, but she is defiantly NOT my friend. 

I pretended to play it cool.

****

FtLouie: What guy?

CracKing: Don't pretend like you don't know what I am talking about. The guy that you are obviously wanting to know. He asked me about you. He said he looked at you, and you smacked into a locker. Ha! Ha! Ha! Good job, Thermopolis! 

So Lilly hadn't told. Good. But why would he talk to Josh AND Michael? They were both so totally different. 

****

CracKing: Hey, did you hear about the Murder?

Murder? What Murder? Where did THAT come from?

****

FtLouie: Murder? What Murder? 

CracKing: Some girl. Amy Molivack. 

FtLouie: Oh no, I haven't heard. How terrible!

CracKing: Yeah. It's in the Newspaper. I can't talk, Thermopolis, Sontanna just got here. Bye. 

Grrrr! 

****

FtLouie: Okay, bye. 

KILLINGS?! IN MY TOWN?! He was right, it was in the Newspaper. Turns out it was a serial killer. Read! I cut it out and pasted it into this book.

****

Serial Killer Strikes again! 

You think you're safe in your own home, 

but so did Amy Molivack. She was the next

victim of the serial killings that have been

struck all over the world, and she

Didn't know it! Now they hit

here! Lock your doors and windows folks, 

you never know who could be next.

That's pretty freaky. Who writes things like that?! Why would you want to scare us all to DEATH!?

HOMEWORK:

Algebra: Page 200, 1-24 even only

English: How fruits affect your life(!??!)

World Civ: Questions at end of chapter

G&T: AS IF!

French: Use _Qui, ce qui, quand, où, _and_ pourquoi_ in sentences 

Biology: None 


	4. Entries #4, #5, #6, and #7

Authors Notes: Yay, another chapter. Not as good as the first, but that's okay. I had a little bit of a writer's block. 

Timeseeker: Thank you. I do realize that now, but oh well it is too late to change it. But also, look at it this way, I know someone who lives in NY and he said that he would be shocked if someone died in his neighborhood. Oh and also there is way more murder in LA than NY.

Whats their name: Yay! Ten points for me! ^-^

Gothic Valley Girl: Thanks ~_^ I try to make it funny. 

Kikimachi: Aw! Thanks! You are so nice. Um, I am 15, you?

Erin: Ah! I love you! SO MUCH! Thank you thank you thank you! You made my whole entire day! Eeee! ^_^ 

::Gives up on her indents::

Disclaimer: …….

__

==

__

Wednesday, after school

****

Are YOU safe?

The serial killer strikes again, 

This time the innocent victim 

was Mandy Johnson. A fifteen

year old girl, that attended 

Albert Einstein High School.

The child of Mr. and Mrs. Johnson. 

Please, keep your children in

eye sight at all time. The FBI

are currently trying to find 

the person that has committed 

these crimes.

If you know something about

these killings please contact us 

at:

1765 March Ave. 

New York City, New York

43716

Thank you. Carol Whitten. 

__

It's unfair.

Totally UNFAIR!

Everyone else's parents would have kept their children under THEIR protection and care. Everyone else's parents wouldn't have overreacted and totally freaked out.

But then again, who has a painter, an algebra teacher, and a Prince for parents? How many people can say that? Well it's not very exciting, let me tell you! 

I mean, my dad is so lame it's unbelievable! Seriously, WHO would think just because someone was murdered at my school, that I was next? I mean, the initial shock has past, because I thought about it: It was a impersonal killing. WHO SAID I WAS NEXT?

Nobody.

But no, my dad fears for my life. 

I so totally think he is on crack. I am not kidding you. 

After I was done with my homework, I went into the kitchen for a reward drink. It was a reward drink because it was the first time I did my math without needing Mr. G to help me. 

Anyway, so I went into the kitchen, and I heard my mom talking on the phone with dad. It was really weird, because usually dad talks to me first, before he talks to mom. But, I didn't think too much about it. I got my coke and sat down next to Mr. G on the couch.

A couple minutes later mom comes out with a serious look on her face. It was almost as if she was disgusted over something- or just terribly worried. I asked her what was the matter. She told me that we needed to have a talk.

Now, this is where I started to get scared. Last time she looked like that, it was when dad had called, wanting to tell me I was a Princess. Or, maybe fat Louie had eaten a sock again (which is definitely more scary than becoming a Princess. Well, spending 1,000 dollars, rather than GETTING 100 dollars is a big deal to me, okay?) 

Here's basically what she told me (Near the end I got too mad to really hear what she was telling me): Dad had called Grandmere and told her to come back from Germany because I needed someone to stay with me and keep me safe. 

HELLO?! STAY WITH US?! 

THANKS A LOT CAROL WHITTEN!!!!!

This is not good, not good at all. Why is my dad doing this to me!?

I tried explaining to mom that I have Lars to protect me from harm and evil, and psycho killers, but she wouldn't listen. She told me that she agrees with dad (her first time ever agreeing with him has to be now?!!?!?) because she can't protect me night and day. 

Right. She'll do a lot better than Grandmere! I told her that, and she said that I am not safe, no matter how safe I may think I am. 

Then why, I asked her, are you making Grandmere come here!? She just got that Mia-do-as-I-say look. 

So, now, I am stuck with Grandmere until the killer is found. 

They are all on crack, I swear.

__

Thursday, Homeroom

No one ELSE'S parents are making THEIR grandmothers come and "protect" them!!!!!!!!!!! 

Lilly says it's because everyone else (all the people at out school) aren't part of the Royal family of Genovia, which makes sense. She also said that everyone else doesn't have a Grandmother like me- an old lady that would kick butt if a murderer ever threatened her family. 

But I said, Grandmere wouldn't care if someone tried to kill me, just as long as I acted like a Princess while it was happening. 

Tina Hakim Baba says it's very romantic that I need protection. ROMANTIC? How is that ROMANTIC? It sucks it what it is. 

I asked her why it was romantic and she said that if worst comes to worst I might need another bodyguard- another CUTE bodyguard. 

Hmm…Point taken. 

Boris told me that I should lighten up, it's only my grandmother.

I told him that he should not tuck in his sweaters. 

__

Thursday, G&T

Okay, I don't know who Sontanna Sugarbaker thinks she is, but she is OBVIOUSLY not the girl for Michael. 

I am sitting here next to Michael, watching him write a letter to Sontanna. He looks so happy it makes me sick. I CAN'T TELL HIM. I can't tell him that Sontanna is just a phony no body!

I can not believe what she did to me, TO MICHAEL. 

I was standing by my locker, with Kenny (He was leaning against the locker next to mine, giving me love looks.) When all the sudden I hear Lana laughing her high-pitch, sugarcoated, fake laugh. I shuddered from the inhumanity of it and turned to look (AGAINST MY OWN WILL.) 

And there was Sontanna! RIGHT next to Lana, laughing WITH her! My eyes opened about ten times normal. What was Sontanna doing with Lana!? I knew it, I knew it!!!!! Lana clone! LANA WANNA-BE!!!! 

They walked past me and Sontanna wiggled her fingers at me, smiling her wretched fake smile. "Hey, Fur-EAK!" 

Lana burst out into another fit of laughter, and they continued down the hall. 

I still can NOT believe she did that! THEN, like, ten minutes later I see her walking back down the hall to Michael's locker. Michael was with her, his arm around her shoulders. She smiled and waved at me. 

"Hey Mia, how are you?" 

I was in too much shock to respond.

Michael waved. 

CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT!? One minute she's Miss. Lana Clone snob, treating me like dirt, like…like a FREAK! And THEN she is all nice and Miss SWEET CHEEKS? No, I don't think so! 

ERRRRR!! I am so mad. I am debating whether or not to tell Lilly. It will just get her more mad. Then maybe, she'll protest against people who treat freaks differently. Hey, it could be nice. 

Oh well, got to go. It's my turn to let Boris Pelkowski out of the closet. 

__

More Thursday, Algebra

OH MY GOD!!! DYLAN MCCARTHY JUST WALKED IN THE ROOM!! 

Why is he here?!?! WHAT??! He was transferred into my Algebra class?! Why!? WHY?!!? I can't think, I can't BREATHE.

AHHHHH!!

What? What's going on? The FBI is here?! They just walked into the class too! Maybe they want to know about Many Johnson. Got to go. More later. 

AHHH!! DYLAN MCCARTHY!! 

Authors Notes: Hehehehe. 

Kathleen the Great: Hehehe, you are right not to like Sontanna.


	5. Entries #8, #9, and #10

Authors Notes: Okay, here's the next chapter. I know, BORING. But something is coming up that I think is exciting…I don't know about you. Only two more chapters to go…I think. Should I just…quit? 

Disclaimer: Sadly, not mine. 

==

__

Thursday, Algebra, Five minutes later

Okay, so, Dylan McCarthy is now in my Algebra class. That is just so totally cool!!! NOW I can actually start to enjoy Algebra. Now I can stare at his gorgeous face all day, instead of getting a headache listening to Mr. G go on and on (forever) about fractions and integers.

But, of course, then I won't know what the heck it going on in Math. Which would be bad, because then Mr. G would get very mad at me. Although, I have never seen him mad before, except when Paolo told on me and the press came to my school. Besides that, never. I wonder if his nostrils would get bigger than they already are. AH! Scary thought. 

I wonder whether or not the baby (that my mom and Mr. G are having) is going to have big nostrils. That would be a scary thing. I mean the poor child's going to be torn between my mom's beauty and Mr. G's big nostrils. Not that Mr. G is ugly or anything, I mean, if he wasn't my Algebra teacher/Step dad, I guess I would think he was handsome. 

ANYWAY, the main importance of the day is that Dylan McCarthy is in my ALGEBRA CLASS!!

Oh my God, he just looked at me! Why did he look at me? Does he like me?! Of course he doesn't like me. He was probably checking the time, counting away the minutes when he can leave this class. Which, if not for him, I would be too.

Or maybe he was looking at the F.B.I that is also sitting behind me. It's weird, but they are just looking through Mr. G's files. I wonder what they're looking for. Oh well, I'll ask Mr. G when he I get home from school.

Mr. G is going on and on and on and ON About something that I don't ever know about. Good thing he doesn't know I am not paying attention, I would be in some deep crap. Mom would give me the lecture of my lifetime, and so would Grandmere I bet. 

Ugh, that reminds me, Grandmere is coming tonight. Gr! I don't want her to come! Why does she have to come? I mean, just going to see her after school is all right, I guess. I don't hate the woman! But having her STAY, at my HOUSE?! No, just…no. It's going to be a catastrophe! 

He is so cute. He REALLY is. His broad shoulders and washboard stomach (Well I least I think he has one, I haven't actually seen it. I only met the man yesterday!), that dark brown hair and endless blue eyes… I think it's a sin to look that good! 

He just looked at me again! How embarrassing! I was staring at HIM and he looked at ME (to check the time again.) He had grinned at me and winked. WINKED. Oh dear… this is not good. It is going weird things to my heart. 

How very embarrassing!

Michael, Michael, Michael. Keep Michael in mind. Michael, Michael, Michael! 

__

Even more Thursday, after school

GRANDMERE IS DRIVING ME NUTS!!!!!!!

She won't stop picking on me and telling me what to do for her. So far I have had to clean my room, clean the living room AND kitchen, and then, get this, clean HER room. 

Hello? GRANDMERE?! Are your LEGS broken?! 

No, I didn't think so. 

I can't take much more of this CRAP. It is driving me CRAZY!!! Errrrr!!!

"Mia do this, Mia do that." Excuse me but UMMM how it this protecting me?!!?!? It's NOT!! Err!!! I am so mad it's unbelievable. Whenever I get my hands on my dad, he's a dead man. I don't care that he's the crown Prince of Genovia, or that he's my DAD. I don't. I really don't.

Okay, so maybe I care. BUT I am still going to do something really mean to him!! 

And to top it all off, my mom doesn't even care. Of course she is really annoyed that Grandmere is here (She is walking around the house, grumbling about something that neither me or Mr. G can figure out. But then she runs to the bathroom and throws up. Her pregnancy is really wacked out. I mean, she is getting morning sickness in the morning, and in the afternoon, AND at night, basically ever minute.) But, besides that, she just lets Grandmere tell me what to do and how to act. 

It is very, VERY irritating. 

Now, EVIL GRANDMERE won't let me go to Michael's after school tomorrow! The one time I will be going over Lilly's house to be with MICHAEL and not LILLY (Well of course she will hang out with us) and GRANDMERE is NOT going to RUIN it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It doesn't matter. I am going anyway!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

__

Even MORE Thursday,

****

Killings AGAIN

Another murder has approached on 

our sad town. Jamie O'Leary was the 

poor victim. Daughter of Mr. and Mrs.

O'Leary. 

They haven't found out why or who the

murderer is, but it's obvious that it 

it is the same person. On all of the 

victims arms were bruises, the marks

were the shape of fingers. And a lock of

hair was in knots.

If you have any clues or leads to the 

Murderer please contact us at:

1765 March Ave. 

New York City, New York

43716

Thank you. Carol Whitten. 

This is getting freaky now! How many killings are going to happen? And when will it stop! I hope no one I know!

Authors Notes: Okay, yes THANK YOU A! I don't know how many times I am going to hear that JUST because Mia lives in NY that she wouldn't care or fear the killings. But, excuse, it doesn't matter WHERE you live to be shocked if someone from your SCHOOL was murdered. Okay? I mean seriously. If you think that, then you seriously need a whole new look on humanity.

Sorry guys, didn't mean to yell, but everyone kept saying that! And I took it into conciteration, but the whole PLOT is based on the killings! AND IT'S MY STORY!! But, thank you for the suggestion. ^-^ 

::Feels like a jerk:: Sorry guys… It's just, I felt like quitting. Is it stupid? Should I just stop while I'm ahead? 


	6. Entries #11, #12, #13, and #14

Authors Notes: Poor Joshie! Or…not. I don't like Josh anyway!

Okie! Gimme your thoughts and advice!

Suzane: Thank you, I know my story sucks. ^-^

Mary: **Cackle's evily** Can't tell you!

SilverSaro: Okay! OKAY! I won't stop! ;D

Thank you guys soooo soooo sooo much for the reviews! I did really want to stop, but I guess you guys don't want me to, right? RIGHT? Or were you just trying to be nice?! Hm?!!? ^-^ Oh well.

Special thanks you to Erin who told me all my mess-ups. Thanks girl! I went and fixed everything! Just for you. Hehehe. 

Oh and people, the memorial service, was all Kimberly's idea! **Points to Kimberly and yells** All her idea! She's the genius! SHE'S runnin' the business here. Hehehe.

Okie. Read and Review I guess. ^-^

Disclaimer: **Yawn**

==

Friday, English

OH. MY. GOD. 

AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! YOU WILL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED!!! AHHHH!!

Okay, okay, OKAY!!!! So there I was, standing next to my locker with Shameeka (Lilly wasn't there, for some reason. I wonder, now, where she was), talking about… WHAT WERE WE TALKING ABOUT? Oh, right, her boyfriend, Sammy.

Apparently she and Sammy have been going out for a long time, I mean looong time. Like, two years, or something. Which really makes me think, how can you possibly go out with someone for two years and still be able to goggle over boys at lunch? I mean, after two years you would know this person like the back of your hand. You'd know his favorite color, what he likes to eat, how he likes his coffee, how he treats his mom, all of it. In return, he would obviously know you as well also. 

So how would you be able to do that? Stare at other guys like they are sex Gods. It makes me have lower respect for humanity.

I know if I had been with someone for so long, I wouldn't want to be treated like that. Does anyone? 

Anyway. It turns out that Sammy cheated on her with some girl named Rebecca. Shameeka was walking down the hall and she saw him with his lips locked to another girl. It was quite a shock to her, ruined her whole _day_. 

So, I was trying to comfort her (well, not really comfort her, because it seemed to me that she really didn't need _comforting_, well, just for her ego, of course.) and out of nowhere Dylan McCarthy walked up to us.

I just… stared. All these thoughts ran through my head. What did he want? Did he want to talk to me? Or Shameeka? Lots of guys wanted to talk to Shameeka. 

He smiled at me (that slow breath-taking smile that makes your toes curl) and said, "Hey."

My books dropped from my arms and made a loud "_bang!" _as they hit the floor. I blinked. He just kept smiling, his smile more knowing and cocky now.

"So, how are you?" he asked me. 

I opened my mouth to answer, but all words fled my mind. 

Thankfully, Shameeka talked. "Hey, excuse me?" He ignored her, his eyes on me. "Hey," she said with frustration and waved her hand in front of his face. "We were talking to her about something important if you don't mind!" 

He leaned closer to me, my eyes got wide as saucers. What was he doing? What did he think he was doing!? Was he going to kiss me?! 

His face was getting closer to mine, and all thoughts left me. I couldn't think, couldn't breathe, it was a horrible feeling. 

I looked into his eyes, and a name flickered across my mind. _Mandy Johnson. _

Then he kissed me.

My eyes closed.

He leaned even closer.

I was about to place my hands on his chest when I heard Shameeka whispering about something. What was she saying? Something about Kenny? 

KENNY?!

"Mia! Kenny's coming!" 

I pushed Dylan away from me and stood up straight. 

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. 

Kenny walked up to us, smiling. "Hey." His eyes flickered over Dylan, amused. 

I smiled at him nervously. "Hey Kenny."

Dylan took one look at me, then said goodbye and walked away. 

I felt like such a JERK! Great, I had basically cheated on Kenny. I mean, sure, I didn't really like him as a boyfriend, but I was still his girlfriend, and now I had cheated. My first and only boyfriend, and I had cheated. I am no better than Sammy. 

The bell rang.

We headed down the hall.

I glanced behind me and saw Michael staring at me. 

__

Friday, World Civ

I am so sad. We just out of a school memorial service for Mandy Johnson- the girl that was killed. 

I didn't know her, and I feel terrible for that. Lilly told me she was one of the kids that all the popular people pick on and tease. That just makes me so mad that someone can actually tease someone on the way they look and dress. They're only popular because they do drugs and have sex. So, what's THEIR problem?

At the service kids (mostly Josh Richter and his group) were whispering and laughing, throwing things and making rude noises.

How can you be so rude? I mean, I was almost in tears thinking about the poor girl's family and how sad her life must have been.

Mrs. Gupta didn't tell us the details or anything but I learned later from Kenny that she was killed alone, at night. She was walking home from her study group, and the guy found her and killed her….

Her hair was in knots and her arms were bruised.

That's terrible. Just terrible. 

__

Friday, after school

…

I just got a letter from someone in the mail.

__

Mia,

I know who you are and what you are doing. I will get you. Beware of knots. 

Okay, I don't know about YOU, but I am so totally freaked out. I didn't show my mom or Grandmere because they would really overreact. Well I guess you can't really _overreact_ to this. I mean, Oh my God, I am so scared. What do I do? You can't answer me, you're a diary! Just pages! 

Should I tell someone!? Of course I should! But I can't bring myself to. They will be so scared for me. My mom will worry too much to work and my dad will want to go everywhere with me.

I am safe with Lars, right?

Oh God I am so scared. Please God, help me. 

__

Five Minutes later,

…

Josh Richter is dead. 


	7. Entries #15 and #16

Authors Notes: DUN DUN DUN!!! AHHHHH!!!! Mwuahahaha! Hehehe. Okay, I'm done. Yayness! Only two more chapters to go!…Maybe. ^-^ Hehehe. 

Guys, when you review, make it LOOONG and NICE please ^-^ Not that I mind the short reviews or anything. I just like the read all the happy stuff! 

Oh, and whoever flamed me, I have one message for you:

GET A LIFE!!!! 

I am not DOING this for YOU, I am doing it for ME and the people that like it.

^-^ Mmkay. That's all I gotta say. 

Disclaimer: **Throws random things at random people** 

==

__

Monday, Mrs. Gupta's office

Josh was dead. Gone. Out of the picture. 

It was all my fault.

My parents think I am in shock or something like that. I haven't said a word in two days, since Friday, the day it all happened. I didn't go to Michael's on Friday night to go study, like I was supposed to. I haven't been answering Lilly's calls, and I haven't been out of my room, not even to eat. The only thing I can do, is write about it. Like now, I am writing about it, getting it out of my system. 

School is terrible for me. Everyone gloomy and depressed. Especially Lana Weinberger. She is terrible and absolutely, downright dismal to look at. She is walking around like a lost puppy, looking for their owner. Her hair is not done, not even brushed it looked it. No makeup on her pretty face, no nail polish on her long fingernails. Not even high heals today, to show off her legs. Her eyes are all puffy and her lips are bruised. She had scratches down her face, probably from clenching it in horror. To top it all off, she was wearing sweats. Lana Weinberger has never in her life worn sweats to school.

It was making me even more depressed.

The whole school was that way- depressed and dejected. To say one thing, it mad me mad. No one was like this when Mandy Johnson died. Nobody seemed to really notice until the memorial. I was one of them, until now, I was one of them.

Yesterday I had sat down on my floor, with my yearbook out in front of me on the floor. I was planning on opening it and seeing what Mandy looked like. I had found I couldn't.

I didn't want to have to think about this. What if what I saw made me even more depressed? What if I cried? God only knows I didn't need to cry again. Then, Fat Louie came up and used his face to push the book closer to me. 

I took a big breath, picked it up, and opened it. I scanned the names:

_Mandy Johnson._

She was pretty. Her smile was big and warm, but yet shy and tentative. I choked on a sob. 

It wasn't good for me. I had slammed the book shut and threw it across the room. God, why was this happening to me? Wasn't being a Princess and being in love with someone you can never have enough punishment? 

Apparently not. 

In homeroom today Lilly had told me I had to open up, talk about it. She said if I didn't, it would turn into rage and consume me. Then I would want to commit suicide. 

No, I don't think so. But it did sound appealing.

Even the teachers notice how I feel! Apparently, Mr. G has asked me a lot of questions today in Algebra, and I hadn't answered. Before I knew what was going on, I was being escorted outside and to Mrs. Gupta's office, to talk.

To talk. Ha, right. 

I wouldn't talk to her, why should I? It's not like she can solve my problem. She doesn't understand. She couldn't possibly. I will not say anything.

She won't get a peep out of my mouth. 

__

Monday, G&T

Okay. I admit it. I talked.

I only told her about Mandy and Josh, but I left out everything else. Like, for instance, the letter. I couldn't tell her about the letter. Well, if I couldn't tell my own mom I can't tell my principle, right? She finally let me go and I went to G&T, where I am now.

I don't feel the pain anymore. I can't feel anything- pain, sorrow, happiness, despair. I am hallow. My heart is hallow. 

And I don't even know why.

I think Michael knew this and tried to have a conversation with me earlier, but I didn't talk. It hurt to ignore him, because he is the one person I want to talk to. But, I couldn't talk to him. Now I can't. Ever again. 

This is how it went:

Michael: Mia, are you okay? How are you doing?

Me: (Silence)

Michael: Mia, please talk to me.

Me: (More silence)

Michael: You need to talk about it, you need to get it out.

Me: (You guessed it, silence)

Michael: (Sigh) Fine. Why didn't you come on Friday?

Me: (Close to tears)

Michael: Mia! Mia, please. 

Me: (Looking down) It's all my fault.

Michael: What? What's your fault?

That's all I said to him, I couldn't say anymore. Even though he's the one I want to share everything with, I didn't say anything. I kept my mouth shut, and my head down. Why? I don't know. I didn't even like Josh! He was a jerk. But it was my fault he's dead. Just because some moron hates me.

Then I cried. I just let it all come out. 

I guess my silence, then tears, made Michael concerned- or mad, I couldn't tell. He had reached out and grabbed onto my arm. "Please don't cry."

His grip was tight. It hurt, a lot. I had looked up into his eyes. It was strange what I saw there, I couldn't make out just one emotion. Sad? Concern? …Anger?

Then it hit me. 

He didn't care. He wasn't sad. It didn't bother him that Josh was dead. Granted, he didn't like Josh, at all for that matter, but couldn't he see the whole picture? It wasn't right for Josh to die. His whole life meant nothing now, he wasn't here to do what he was put on Earth to do.

I saw it in his eyes. He truly didn't care. I could never tell anything from his eyes, but then they were open for the world to see. And I didn't like it. My mind flashed back to a week ago.

__

'Did you hear about the murders?'

'Murders? What murders?'

'I don't know, some girl. It's in the newspaper.'

The newspaper hadn't come till that night. He hadn't gotten it yet. He couldn't have known.

My God.

I knew, then, that the fear was in my eyes. That he could see it. His grip tightened. "Mia? Mia, what's wrong? What is it?"

I had looked down at his hand clenching my arm, then back to his face. He looked down also, then quickly let go and rubbed it on his pants, as if to wipe away my touch.

My fingers softly trailed over my arm where he had just touched. My eyes had gotten wide.

There was a bruise.

A bruise on my arm.

In the shape of a hand. 


	8. Entries # 17 and #18

Authors notes: **Being yelled at and having fruit thrown her way** GAH!! WHOA!!! PEOPLE CALM YOURSELVES!!!!! Geez oh man! It's okay! Breathe, in out in out. Com'on! Breathe with me! 

**Laughs cuz she got them to freak out on life!**

All right, I want to change my name. So I am going to, okay? Just to warn you. I will tell you all when I figure out what to change it to.

Okay, do you like the bigger font? I saved it to WD instead of HTML. So, it's bigger! But now I don't get to bold or italicize or anything! Tell me which one you like better!

Disclaimer: **Balances a book on her head and skips. Falls and breaks her arm…**

==

Tuesday, at home

It was Michael.

It was Michael.

The killer was Michael.

I just can't believe what is happening. I loved him. I DO love him! How could he do this to me? Why hadn't I known he was a psychopathic killer before? Shouldn't these things be obvious? Michael has never even hurt a fly. 

Well not literally- one time, when we were younger, and I was at this house, he kept chasing me and Lilly around with a bug swatter that he had just used on like, ten bugs. It was gross. He didn't give up till we threatened to flash him. Lilly was---

LILLY!

Oooh no! I haven't even thought of Lilly! She could be in danger at this very moment! Her brother wouldn't hurt her…Would he?! This is so totally not cool! Do I have to go save her!? I don't want anything bad to happen to Lilly. Especially if it would be from Michael, because I knew. I know he is a killer. 

Oh God. I don't know what to do anymore. 

It's just so hard. It's hard having the person I love with all my heart being a dangerous killer.

I'm going to Lilly's.

Oh my God, I am outside Lilly's door, sitting on the floor. This is crazy! I ran as fast as I could to get to her so that Michael wouldn't hurt her. I even left my house without the permission of like the ten adults there. And she doesn't care. She doesn't eve care. 

When I got there, I just walked in because no one answered. I didn't want to think WHY no one answered the door. 

"Hello?" I shouted down the halls of the house. 

No one answered.

"Hello!?" 

"Mia?" It was Michael! "Mia, what are you doing here?" He was coming closer! "You shouldn't be here Mia…"

I ran. I ran really fast. I found myself in the living room.

And there she was. Lilly. There was Lilly sitting on the couch, with Sontanna next to her, doing her hair. HER HAIR! Can you believe that?! She was doing her hair! I gaped at them. 

"Lilly?"

They both jumped and turned. Sontanna's face split into a bright smile, but Lilly was glaring. "What do you want Mia?" 

I stammered on my words. "I was just worried about…" I heard a noise behind me and jumped. 

It was Michael. He came up next to me and smiled. "I tried Lilly, but I couldn't get her to go." I shuddered as I looked up at him, his hair in his eyes, making him look adorable. Yeah, an adorable KILLER.

Lilly got up and left Sontanna to get to me. She grabbed my arm and pulled my into her room. "Go." 

"What!? Why!?" 

Her eyes narrowed. "Don't you know that when no one answers the door that you don't just WALK in?! That's very rude and I won't have my friends being idiots!"

I stared at here. What did she mean? Why did she want me to leave? "Lilly, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." She took a peek out of her room to look down the hall to the living room, them back at me. "Don't you dare say a word of this." 

Oh. The hair thing. 

She made me leave. She actually forced me out of the house. That was so not cool. I need to get her away from Michael! But when he pushed me out, she locked the door.

I started walking down the stairs, but I stopped in my tracks. I hadn't looked at her hair, but now I remember. It was in knots! 

Oh God. 

I tried pounding on her door but she didn't let me in. Only Michael came by and yelled through the door. "I'm sorry Mia! She won't let me let you in! Want me to go ask again?"

I screamed yes at him.

He came back. "She said no, she's upset because you saw her hair. Why do you want to come in so much? Nothing's wrong."

Nothing's wrong? Ha! 

__

Tuesday, after Kenny left

I cannot even believe this. I cannot believe this! My life is so totally messed up. I am not even joking. Kenny was just here. He just barged his way in here and was all over the place. Nervous and stuff, you know? (Of course you don't know. You're a diary!) It was kind of creepy. Actually, it was VERY creepy! 

This is how our meeting went:

He dropped on the bed next to me, his hair falling in his eyes, and started up a conversation. This is how it went:

"Hey Mia, just came by to see if you're okay."

My heart started to pound in my chest. Did he know? "Yeah, I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?"

He shrugs. "Oh no reason." He stopped speaking and looked on the floor. 

"What's wrong Kenny?"

He looked back up at, fidgeting around on the bed. "Do you like Lilly?"

What was wrong with him? Why was he asked me this? I was going to tell him that of course I did. Why wouldn't I? But then I remembered earlier this day. She was mad at me- just because I wanted to protect her. I told Kenny that she was mad at me. 

"Why?" His eyes lighted up.

Weird. I shrugged. "I don't know. Some stupid reason. She can really be a jerk sometimes. I was just trying to help…"

He reached out and ran his hands through my hair. "I'm sorry…Want me to talk to her?"

I flinched as he touched me. "Um, no that's okay Kenny. She'll get over it eventually."

He scooted closer on the bed, his eyes closing as his face got nearer to mine. My mind screamed in protest. I ducked out of his arms and get off the bed. 

His jaw clenched and his eyes hardened. Uh oh. "Um, I have to go to bathroom, okay?"

He nodded and turned to look at the wall. I ran to the bathroom and leaned against the door for a minute. Dear God! What was wrong with me?! He's my BOYFRIEND! I was being stupid. So, I went back.

When I was back in my room he was standing in the middle of the room, looking cheerful. I started to say I was sorry, but he spoke before I could. 

"Well, Mia, I think I am going to go. Only came over to see if you were okay." He brushed past me and left.

That's what happened. That's just so totally screwy. What the…? I just looked over at my floor and my photo album is opened. A picture is missing. What the heck? What that like that before? Oh well. 

__


	9. Entries #19 and # 20

Authors notes: Short, I know. But, there's only one more to go, which sums everything up, and I just wanted to end it here to make you guys guess it. So, GUESS. Or no last chapter! Hehe ;) Geez, it's so _short._ And, it really has nothing to do with anything, but like I said, I want you to guess. So, once I post this, I am going to finish it up. But! Oh, I am so excited! Yay! The third book came out yesterday! (March 26th), which, just HAPPENS to be my birthday! Hehe! ;) I was excited about that. But _also_ because I just started reading "The Mediator," by Jenny Carroll, and I JUST found out that it's Meg Cabot under a different name! Oh, you won't even believe how excited I was! ;)

Disclaimer: ::Sigh:: I don't own the Princess Diaries. Okay? I think we all know that.

Note: Oh! Will you guys do me a favor and not write short reviews like "Continue!" Or "Keep going." I mean, it's not that I don't love each and every one of you, but I want to know what you guys thought! Or, how I should change it! Not just that I should go on. Please? Do that for me? I slave all day to get you a chapter (okay, so it took me fifteen minutes. Lol) and all I get is a "continue"? ;( Aw! COME ON! ;) Please? Thanks!

==

Wednesday, 

Well, it's official. I am going to die. I mean, look at the signs. Josh dies, then I find out its Michael. Could it be anymore obvious? I think not. So, I guess all I have to do is sit and wait it out, right? 

As if.

I will _not_ let Michael do this!! I won't!! I won't!! I can't, I really can't. 

And plus, he's just going plumb crazy. Today, he kept following me! I am so not even kidding, every time I turned around, there he was! He kept shifting and looking around, his eyes narrowed. For the life of me, I can't guess what he is looking for. 

But, of course, then Sontanna came and took him away. He just went up to him and grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall. Slut. I hope he kills her. Oh! No, I don't, but it's just…ER!! I am so confused. 

And Lilly! She was basically HOLDING MY HAND the WHOLE day!! What is up with this?! It's like, they are all against me, I swear. Or protecting me. Was she protecting me? Does she know?

I wish I could tell Lilly, but I'm not sure if she knows, and if she DOESN'T she will never believe me, then, like, hate me forever! It's just a big cycle that I don't want to get into at this moment.

She's too busy anyway. Right now, she is in her room, calling people to arrange a walkout. I am not even joking. Today, one of the hall monitors yelled at her for talking too loud. In the _hall_. The hall. Like, the one time the people of our school get to talk, and we get yelled at? Well, lets just say that I was peeved about it as well. I so totally back her up. 

Look at me. Here I am, with all these people dying around me, and I am talking about Lilly's walkout. I guess I'm in shock. Yeah, that's it. I'm not _scared_ even though I should be. I should be scared that my best friend's brother, who I happen to be in love with, is a killer. But, I'm not. Okay, that's a lie. I'm not scared _of_ him, but I am scared _for_ him. I wish he wouldn't do things like that. I just wish. 

__

More Wednesday, 

Oh God.

It's happening again. Why? Why is this happening to me? What did I do? 

I got more mail- that's right, more KILLER mail.

I'm kind of reminded of "The Raven," by Edgar Allen Poe? "_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary." _I have no idea why. I guess it's because I feel like I have been stalked. Stalked. Yes, can you believe it? I think he's stalking me. Who? Well. Let me explain.

The mail I got, well this is what it said:

_"It's about you, Mia. It's always about you. Can't you see that? It's for you."_

Which let me tell you. FREAKED ME OUT. I mean, what?! It's about ME? Oh yes, I _told_ him to kill all those people. I want him to do it for me. Oh, yeah, uh huh, you know me, Killer Mia Lady. AS IF. 

But that's not all. There was a picture. And just incase I wasn't already totally freaked out, it was ME. It was me when I was little. It was when I was ten and I was at Lilly's house (Michael had taken the picture.) Only, that was when Lilly actually acted like a kid, and she had done my hair. In knots.

She had done my hair in knots.

There was only one copy of this picture, and I know who has it.

I know who the killer is. 


	10. Entry # 21

Authors Notes: Okay, well, I lied. I said only one more chapter, but then! I got this great idea in my head and kind of…changed my plot. ::Twiddles thumbs and looks around innocently:: DON'T KILL ME. I am writing the last part RIGHT now. I promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Princess Diaries. Nope, not me. 

==

Thursday, a month later

There is a point in a person's life when everything they've ever wanted or not wanted comes together. My mom always told me that when that moment comes I would know, because I will feel this overwhelming joy in my heart. She said that moment was when she married Mr. G (which was like, Hello? What about _me_? What about when I was born? But, whatever.)

And she was right, you _do _know when that moment is. And for me, it started when I was in the kitchen eating with Mr. G. Even though we _never_ eat in the kitchen; we were for some reason.

"You know Mia," he said to me between chews. "You _will_, eventually, have to do your math homework." He pointed his fork at me.

God, the headaches of having a math teacher for a Stepfather, I swear. "I know," I said to him. "But that doesn't have to be now."

As we ate, we watched TV (Yes! For Christmas my mom got a TV for the kitchen!) Well, sort of. It was more like, Mr. G was watching TV and I was staring down at my plate wondering what the heck I was eating. My mother, tragically, cooked dinner. Apparently, she is at that stage where she wants to cook. Well, that's what she told me, but I don't ever remember hearing that stage of pregnancy. God help us all if this continues.

As I was eating I heard, "Up next! New York's most wanted man!" but was I listening? No. I remember hearing it now, but it never clicked. I should have been listening, but I am spacy, of course.

"Mia!" my mother bellowed from her room. I got up and went to her room. Sometimes, she can be very needy. For instance, she just made dinner and now, she is lying in bed, making us all wait on her hand and foot. I guess I don't mind that much, considering she is carrying my sibling, and I wouldn't want something to happen to him/her, like mutated or something.

"I need…" she gasped out and raised her hand to me. Okay, I know this is mean but she was being a baby, I swear. "Pickles…"

Pickles? She wants pickles? At nine o'clock at night? The sun had set about an hour ago and it was dark outside. Plus, to get to the store I had to go through an alley and down a excluded flight of steps. Not that I am scared of the dark, mind you. But still, I could just be walking, minding my own business and BANG a scary stalker man can jump out of the shadows and murder me! Or worse! I could trip down the stairs and break my neck, and no one would find me till the next morning. Things like this are quiet scary.

So, I voiced them to my mother, but she just started crying. Crying, I am not even exaggerating. Well, whatever. So I went. To the store, I mean. 

It was chilly outside so I grabbed a coat and went on my way. On my way out into the murderous streets of my town, with stalkers and psychos lurking at every corner. Okay, well not really. But close enough. 

Anyway. As I walked, my mind started wandering to things about Michael. Could Michael be out there? Hiding in the shadows waiting to kill me, right along with the other murderers. Well I mean, he _was_ a murderer after all. Killing all those people. What is _up_ with that anyway? I mean, geez, go on a killing spree why don't you, God. 

I got chills down my back thinking of all the people that had died in the hands of the man I loved. For heaven's sake, it scared me. It did. I mean, I wasn't scared before. But I was then, and I wanted to cry. I really did. How could he do this to me? It wasn't fair. I knew I was being selfish, but sometimes a girl can be like that, right? RIGHT?

Well, maybe not.

I thought I was scared just walking, thinking about the murderers and crazy people. Ha! Let me tell you, it is _definitely _scarier when you hear footsteps behind you and then a tap on your shoulder.

Whoa, boy. My heart leapt into my throat and I swiveled around, my arms in the Kong fu position that Mr. Spelling had taught me. Come and get me crazy man. Feel the wrath of Mia.

But, as it turned out, it wasn't someone trying to kill me. Well, not yet anyway. It was just Kenny. A very startled looking Kenny, let me tell you.

I slowly lowered my arms and started at him. "Oh, hi Kenny." Wow, I was so enthusiastic to see my boyfriend, huh? Well, I kind of was, considering that I realized my body wasn't going to be mutilated and stuck in a dumpster somewhere. 

To say the truth he looked nervous. "Oh…hey Mia. Um." He kept looking around the area, his eyes wide and alert. He leaned back on his heals, with his hands in his pockets.

Geez, what a nut case. "Kenny," I said soothingly. I really did need to get those pickles before my mom did something drastic like, kill Mr. G or something. "What's wrong?"

"Mia… I need to tell you something." 

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Oh lordy, here we go. Please, _please_ don't say you love me, or anything Kenny, or I swear. I will run. What? You don't believe me? I will! 

Okay, well not really. But! Something else non-cool like that.

"I know." Those two words, just those, hit me like a stampede. 

He knew. Oh, God, he knew! What would he do to Michael? Would he tell the police, and then have him put it jail. No, no, no! He _can't._

I was so mad at Michael then, for putting me in this position. The position of either turning him in, or keeping someone else from doing it. Then, I wanted to kill Kenny. I swear. I just wanted to get rid of him. Off 'em. 

Michael, save Michael.

But, of course I _wouldn't._ I mean, I am not a psychopath or anything. I am no Michael. But the thought was appealing. Okay, now I know there is nothing wrong with Kenny. Sure, he's a sweet, charming guy who deserved people not to be thinking about offing him, but geez. Why is he telling me?

Wait, did I answer yet?

"You…know?" I choked out.

He nodded. "Yes, I know." 

Geez oh man. He looked _very_ scary, I almost started crying. His eyes darted behind me and a look of horror crossed his eyes. I swirled around. "What? What is it Kenny?"

He grabbed my arm and turned my to face him. "Mia! Mia, I need to tell you, he-"

Then he paused. He _what?_ "He what, Kenny. Michael what?"

He looked confused. "Michael?"

Okay. So he wasn't talking about Michael. So who was he talking about? I got confused. Were we not just talking about Michael being a murderer, or has my mind slipped me? 

"Michael?" he said again, his eyes searching my face. "What? No. No! Not Michael. Mia, look. Please. He- He's after-"

But I never learned who was after what, because at that moment we both caught sight of a gun glittering from the street light. It was pointed right at Kenny, and he quickly pulled me behind him at the exact moment that a blast filled the night silence. 


	11. Continue of entry # 21

Authors notes: Here ya go! Last chapter of this story. ::Gaping:: This is amazing, I have only ever finished one story in my entire life. And it wasn't a chapter story, this is! Ack! I am so excited. I know…it wasn't that great, but I tried to make it funny lately. I got better at writing like Meg Cabot, because, well, I have just read five of her books right in a row. LoL, I am such a dork, I swear. All the mediator, and then Princess in Love. ::Squeal:: Which was the best one YET!!! I love the way Meg writes! It's so easy and fun. It's my goal to become a real author, and she's my latest inspiration. I know I'm not that good at writing yet, but I plan to get better, I swear. I hope you all will help me in my future stories. Thank you for reading this all the way through (even if you skim like Ai). I love you all, and you guys have been so great to me. I give you my internal gratitude. Thank you! ;) (Sorry if this doesn't turn out like you all thought.)

==

I screamed and Kenny staggered backwards into me, and we both fell to the ground. It was just like on Sailor Moon that one time when Zoisite stabbed Darien with that crystal, and we all found out they were the rulers of Crystal Tokyo, and then it burst out into the "My Only Love" song? Well, it was like that. Except no one was singing in the back round, because well, he wasn't my only love. He wasn't my love _anything._

But you got to feel sorry for a guy that was just shot. I mean, I am not _that_ cruel hearted. And hey, he _did_ try to save me, after all. 

I looked down at Kenny. He was still breathing, thank God. But my relief did not last, because then another shot rang out, and I swear, I heard the bullet whiz past my ear. Okay, this was so not cool. Whoever did this, is going to get his butt kicked. I turned and glared into the darkness.

"What do you _want_?" I called out.

"Oh, nothing. Except now you have to die." A deep voice said. Something in my heart shifted at the familiarity of the voice. "He did tell you, did he not?" Then he walked out of the shadows, showing his face.

For a couple of seconds I stood there in shock, just staring at him. _Dylan?_ What did _Dylan_ have to do with this, and _why_ did he want to kill me? Then, it hit me. I am so slow at times, I swear. I mean, it was right there in front of my face, all the hints and clues. Why didn't I see it? God, sometimes I make myself sick. 

It was him. _He_ was the killer.

Then, relief hit me like the bullet had hit Kenny. Right smack dab in my center. It felt really, _really_ good to know that it wasn't Michael. I almost had to sit down and put my hand to my heart. Seriously! Just like the people in olden Times. Hey, maybe I could even fan my face.

"So." Dylan said, grabbing me from my thoughts. "Bye, bye little girl."

All right, I'm sorry, but that was very ANNOYING. I am _not_ a little girl, I mean, I am the _same_ age as him. God, men, I swear. I just glared at him. Right, like he was going to take me down. It took a lot more than a gun to kill a Princess. 

He shot.

And missed.

Ha! Loser.

Oh, look at me! I am Mr. Can't-Even-Shoot-A-Gun-Wanna-Be-Killer-Guy. Well, it didn't scare me. Nope, not one bit. Sure, I guess it _should _have, but I was way beyond caring. He did, after all make me think the one person I love was a murderer and, well, he shot Kenny. He could have killed him. The bastard. 

But, apparently he wanted to go for another round. He started circling me. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here."

Okay? Did he not know that it was me, or was he just playing with me? Because, he shouldn't do things that make me mad. He really shouldn't.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him.

"Because," he said, "I want to."

He wanted to? He killed people because he _wanted_ to?

"Oh, sweet, sweet Mia. Don't you understand? Whoever finds me out, has to go."

Before I knew what was happening, he grabbed my arm and twisted it behind me. Great, now I was trapped. Smooth move Mia.

I could feel his breath in my ear. "Looks like its time to die." He pushed the point of the gun to my head, pressing it hard. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited. But, it never came. So, I did what any normal person would have done in that situation. I slammed my heel down on his foot, grabbed the gun and flung it away. He yelped and let go.

The next few minutes were a bit of a blur, considering all the screaming and yelling, hair pulling and punching. I really lost my mind for a minute, because I didn't even hear the _reeer-reeer_ of the sirens coming our way. And before I knew it, Dylan was being hauled away in handcuffs, giving me bad looks. 

Well, _that_ was certainly weird! 

Ha. Come ladies and gentlemen, to the crazy life of a Princess!

I heard Kenny moan, and kneeled down in front of him, grasping his hand in mine. "It's okay Kenny," I said softly into his ear. "Everything's going to be all right." 

And everything was. Kenny was shipped off in a stretcher, me holding his hand. "Mia?" he would croak out every now and then. I would just squeeze his hand and say. "I'm here, Shhh…" 

They wouldn't let me go past the emergency doors, so I sat in the waiting room for a while, before some nice looking man asked me if I needed a ride home. I said no thank you, and decided it was high time I left for home.

But let me tell you, I sure didn't forget those pickles, no sir'e. 

When I got home my mom, Mr. G and Grandmere showered me with hugs and kisses and "are you all right's?" I handed my mom the pickles, and she burst into tears. Boy, this pregnancy thing sure is tricky!

The next day, after I was rested and well, my mom demanded that I go see Kenny at the hospital. Which I didn't mind, I _did_ want to go see how he was, after all. It was, sort of, my fault that he got shot. 

I stopped at his door and took a deep breath. Oh Lordy, this was going to be tough. I had to break up with him, I know I did. But how could I? After all he did to save me. I raised my hand and raped my knuckles on the door.

"Come in." 

His weak, tired voice made my heart ache. It was a terrible feeling, let me say. I slowly turned the knob and stuck my head in. "Hey…Kenny. I just came in to say, well, Hi." 

A smile lit his face. "Hey, Mia." He motioned me with his hand to come inside. So I did. Go in the room, I mean. I sat in one of the chairs and folded my hands in my lap, not knowing what to say. 

"Mia, I…" his voice cracked. I watched in dismay as he coughed up some blood, then bend to take a drink from his glass. That…was the grossest thing I have ever seen. "I need to tell you something Mia. Will you listen?"

I nodded. 

"Well…it's about Michael." He looked up at me when he said this, like he was judging my reaction. I stiffened, and he sighed. "But first, I want to let you know how sorry I am."

"For what?" He didn't do anything. It was that stupid Dylan.

"For not telling you in time, that he was the one who…well, killed Josh and the others." He looked down at his blood-covered lap. Major Ew. 

I reached out and patted his shoulder. "It's okay Kenny, don't worry. See? We're all safe." I offered him a smile.

He sort of smiled back. "Yeah, well. What was with that guy anyway?"

Geez. "Who? Dylan? They told me he had some problems, and would be spending a lot of time in the asylum."

"Oh." Was all he said.

Okay. I wanted to know. So sue me. "What about Michael?" 

He fidgeted in his bed. "Well…He- Well, he. I think we should break up." 

I blinked at him. "Excuse me?" Well, this was better than I planned! I didn't have to break up with him. I mean, because eventually I would have. Not today, of course.

"I think we should break up, because well. Someone else likes you. And, I think you like him too." He looked at him, his eyes watering up. 

Oh, great. "Who?" I asked.

"Michael."

My heart started to beat faster. Michael liked me? Michael! He _liked_ me? No, no. Kenny is lying. It's all some big prank. I tried to think of the date; maybe it was April Fools. But, my mind was too screwed up to think. Oh, God, Michael. Huh, who would have thought?

"Yeah." I heard Kenny say. "He likes you. He…well, told me."

I stared at him. Michael told him this? Since when is Michael, big-Mr.-Sharer? 

"Please, don't tell Michael I told you. But, I couldn't hold it any longer. I didn't want you tied down by me, when Michael was up and sending you letters."

What? Letters? "What are you talking about, Kenny?"

"The letter," he said. "With the picture of you?"

Oh, God. _Michael_ had sent that letter! It was from him! Well, I guess I already knew that. Considering I thought he was trying to KILL me. But, no, this was different! It was because he liked me! "It's about you Mia, don't you see that? It's always been for you." The words rang in my head like a bell. It all made sense. The picture, when we were little. He liked me since we were little! I about died, I swear. I think my heart stopped for a couple of seconds.

Michael liked me. Michael with the washboard abs, and great personality- liked me. 

"Don't be mad at me for stealing the picture from your room, please Mia." I barely heard him. I just nodded. "I did it for him. I did it for you. I love you both so much."

I really looked at him then, with tears in my eyes. I basically flung myself into his arms and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Kenny."

He laughed and pushed me away, then winked. "Go get 'em, tiger." 

The next day at school everyone was crowding around me, and asking me questions. It kind of suffocated me, and I couldn't wait to get away from them.

There was a bruise on my temple where Dylan had pinched my skin with the gun, and it was giving me a pounding headache. And plus, I hadn't seen Michael yet.

"Mia, are you okay?"

"Mia, what _happened?_"

"Mia! How dare you put him in jail! He was _hot!_" Okay, well. I only got one of those, but still. It was weird, I mean, who says that? I almost died and someone wanted to know why I did such a thing because he was _hot?_ Sure, he was hot. But, my life is more important! I turned and tried to see who had said that but lost the battle.

"Mia! I am so sorry!" Well, that was new. It was always a first when I saw Lana bouncing down the hall towards me, tears running down her cheeks. I looked behind me, expecting to find Josh, but then I remembered. I looked back at her at the same second she bounded into my arms. "Oh! Mia! Please forgive me! I didn't know!

Least to say, I was shocked. Lana hugging me and asking for forgiveness? Maybe I had a concussion and I should really be in the Doctors office. "For what?" I asked the hallucination of Lana.

"For sending that death threat! Oh, it was just a big joke." She choked on her own sobs, and me, being the nice, sweet, sensitive person that I am, hugged her back- just to make her calm, of course. I wanted her to stop, I mean she's _my_ hallucination, she should do what I wanted.

Wait. What? The _death threat?_ LANA had sent me that letter? I pushed her away and glared at her. "You did _what?"_

Then it hit me. She wasn't a hallucination, she was real, because she had done something only Lana would do.

She just sobbed some more. "I didn't _know_ Mia, I swear. I didn't know." God, she just looked so much like a puppy in a window that I just _had_ to forgive her.

I sighed. "It's okay Lana." I said weakly. "You didn't know." 

She sort of smiled at me through her tears, and then one of her friends came up and pulled her away. She turned and waved. 

Well, maybe this was the start of a new friendship.

Right.

"Mia!"

I sighed in frustration and turned. "WHAT?!?"

Lilly stopped in her tracks, and glared at me. "Well, fine Mia. I was just going to explain my bad choice of actions to you, but…whatever." She turned to go.

Errr!! Me and my big mouth, I swear. Something I really need to learn how to keep my mouth shut. What is _with_ me anyway? "Lilly, wait." I grabbed her arm to stop her. 

Lilly turned and looked at me. "Well. I just want to apologize for the way I acted."

This guessing game was making my head worse. "When?" I asked weakly.

She glared at me. "When you came to my house. I just didn't want…" She looked at me. JUST SAY IT ALREADY!!!!!!!!! "I didn't want you to know that I was befriending Sontanna."

I smiled at her, then put my arms around her. "It's okay Lilly. Don't you worry." Well, this day was turning out to be quite a good day, let me tell you. Oh, sure. I had the occasional glares and grumbles from Dylan's many fans (Hello? It _so_ was not my fault people). But, I didn't know how great my day was until I ran into Michael. 

He sort of just came up to me and looked down with those big, sad eyes. "Hey, Mia. You okay?"

My heart started to beat faster as I stared at him. Oh, God. This was crazy, why do I love this man so much? "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks to Kenny."

Something clouded over his face, and I swear. He almost cried. Ha, I can't even believe it. Michael crying? This was new. I sort of moved closer to him and tilted up my head. I couldn't help but feel cocky now that I knew he liked me: I hope.

"Mia," he breathed. "I need to let you know…" and then he talked. For about twenty minutes, I swear. Okay, well, maybe not _twenty_, but it sure did seem like it! Time sure does go slow when you want to kiss those lips that keep moving nonstop. "I want to tell you this…I mean, I could have lost you, you know?" Those soft…kissable lips… "And I only went out with her because, well, I wanted to make you jealous…" I stopped at that. Excuse me?

I smiled up at him. Well, well, well. So he wanted to make me jealous did he? Right then and there I stopped listening to him. Well, it's now or never. I got up on my tiptoes, and took one look at his startled expression, before I pressed my lips against his. He sort of choked, then wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I felt his mouth turn up into a smile against mine.

I sighed into his lips.

This was heaven.

So, that was my perfect day. No, I don't think it could get any better than that. I think that will be the best day of my life, until I die, I swear.

And that, is a fact. 


End file.
